Bree's story
by TaylorSwift100
Summary: what if Donald didn't get to save Bree from Douglas! (A little brace!)
1. Authors note

_**Hey guys well I decided to continue Bree's Story! I found a great idea in this! Brace!**_

_**-TaylorSwift100**_

_**Ps. Until the end!**_


	2. do you ever wonder? (intro)

**This is my first story in Lab Rats! So go easy on me! First chapter YAY!**

**(I'm only gonna say this once I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Bree's P.O.V**

**Do you ever wonder what it's like** not to have a family?

**Do you ever wonder what it's like** to only have your father who is an idiot? (Don't tell him that)

**Do you ever wonder what it's like** to have no friends who care for you or love you for who you are?

**Do you ever wonder what it's like** to wake up every morning in fear wondering what's going to happen?  
Well I'm Bree Davenport and this is my story.

**Well hope you like it! Sorry it's so short! -_-**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	3. First Day of School

Hey guys! Do yeah first **official** chapter on Lab Rats, It will be kinda short, so please don't judge, ok here we go

(I do not own Lab Rats)

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V**

I woke up to an alarm,

Beep, beep, beep

Stupid alarm! It was my first day of school.

My dad (Douglas) let me go to school, because I'm supposed to stalk these two other bionic kids just like me named Adam and Chase and their normal step brother Leo.

For some reason there dad Donald Davenport looks so familiar to me

Wait I'm getting off topic,

Anyways, I woke up and changed into a really cute outfit. (What it was cute.)

**(AN** **Outfit URL on my profile)**

I put on my makeup, brushed my hair, braided my hair **(hairstyle on my profile)  
**and I went to Mission Creek High.

Chase P.O.V

I was in math class and the teacher introduced a new girl named Bree she had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin, Boy she was cute,

The teacher was like bla, bla, bla.

Back to reality,

"Bree you can sit next to Chase." The Teacher Mrs. Gibbs said.

"Hi I'm Bree." She said

"Uh Chase." I said staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Uh hello are we having a staring contest?" she asked.

"Um no." I said.

Bree's P.O.V

Boy Chase was cute, his hair was perfectly combed, and

WAIT! What am I saying? I'm supposed to turn my back on them and kill Leo.

If I don't, my Dad will kill me, literally.

I hate having an evil dad!

I hate my life!

**LUNCH TIME**

**Chase P.O.V**

We were sitting at our usual table for lunch.

"Hey Bree!" I said.

"Hi!" she said

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked

"Shure."

She sat down at our table.

"Bree this is Adam and Leo, my brothers. And Adam Leo this is my friend Bree." I said.

"Wait I'm your friend?" She asked.

"Do you want to be our friends?" I asked.

"YES!" she yelled.

That made everyone in the cafeteria look at us.

"I mean yes." She said like nothing happened.

* * *

**So there you go I hope you liked it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Run Away

Here is another chapter! By me! I do not own the characters I just own the plotline. And it's in all in Bree's P.O.V

Bree's P.O.V

Oh yeah I got a friend for the first time in my life! Wait I don't know how to be a good friend! Anyway, I have seen Chase before in my life and Adam. They look strangely familiar to me.

Back to reality, I was walking home from school (I choose to walk home not super speed because I want to stay away from my father as long as I can.) When I got home, I heard my name being called.

"BREE DAVENPORT!" I knew instantly it was my father. I went to my father as slowly as I can. "Yes father." I said fear building up in me. "Did you earn Adam, Chase, and Leo's trust?" he asked.

"Well not exactly, I earn Chase's trust not Adam and Leo's yet." I immediately regretted it. "I told you pacifically to get Chase, Adam, and Leo's trust today!" He slapped me across the cheek. "Stupid kid." He muttered.

Of course I had it worse I ended up with bruises and scars, don't ask. I wanted to get away from this house and away from him. I went up the stairs to my room, and packed my dusty old clothes in my back pack.

I went to my dad's study and got the address to Donald Davenport's house. I put my backpack on my back and just ran for who knows how long. The next thing I know that I was in front of a house or a mansion that you would call it.

I knock on the door a tall woman that had black/brown hair who was about my dad's age answered the door and I said: "Hello I'm Bree Davenport and I'm looking for Donald Davenport."

**That was an extra-long chapter just for you! And don't forget to review and favorite! **


	5. Meeting Tasha

**Sup peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, we had so many final exams, and stuff like that. But now it's summer vacation so I'll be updating a little more often, so anyway onto z story.**

**(I do not own anything)**

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for Donald Davenport." I said to the woman.

"I'm sorry but Donald Davenport isn't here right now, why don't you come in?" She said.

I walked into their lovely mansion. It was quite modern actually, in the living room there is a cream color couch with a 60 inch flat screen TV, to the right there is a kitchen with a eat in dinner with a glass dining table. The left of the Living room lays a spiral staircase, which is white.

"Donald won't be home for another 30 minutes." The woman said.

"May I offer you some water, or Tea?"

"Water will be fine." I said politely.

"My name Is Tasha Davenport, you may call me Tasha." Tasha Said.

"My name is Bree." I said.

We sat in awkward silence for about 20 minutes.

"Hey mom, how was- ahhhh!" I looked to the left to see that Leo come through the door.

"What is she doing here?" Leo asked while pointing his finger at me.

"She was just waiting for Donald." Tasha Said.

"Are you going to kidnap my father? Just like Marcus did?" He said.

Marcus, that name, my brother, he abused me fir as long as I remember, he did thing to me that I rather not talk about.

"Hun are you alright?" Tasha asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied, I wasn't fine. Marcus was a horrible person who did horrible things.

"Honey I'm home." I looked over to see that Donald Davenport just walked through the door.

* * *

**So that's the end of this Chapter! Was it a little too rushed? Please tell me in the review box below!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


End file.
